familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
February 7
Events * 457 - Leo I becomes emperor of the Byzantine Empire. *1074 - Battle of Montesarchio wherein the prince of Benevento, Pandulf IV, is killed battling the encroaching Normans. *1301 - Edward of Caernarvon (later King Edward II of England) becomes the first English Prince of Wales. *1550 - Julius III becomes Pope. *1795 - The 11th Amendment to the United States Constitution is passed. *1807 - Napoleonic Wars: Battle of Eylau - Napoléon's French Empire begins fighting against Russian and Prussian forces of the Fourth Coalition at Eylau, Poland. *1812 - The strongest in a series of earthquakes strikes New Madrid. *1819 - Sir Thomas Stamford Raffles leaves Singapore after just taking over it, leaving it in the hands of William Farquhar. *1842 - Battle of Debre Tabor: Ras Ali Alula, Regent of the Emperor of Ethiopia defeats warlord Wube Haile Maryam of Semien. *1856 - The colonial Tasmanian Parliament passes the first piece of legislation (the Electoral Act 1856) anywhere in the world providing for elections by way of a secret ballot. Terry Newman, 'Tasmania and the Secret Ballot' (2003), 49(1) Aust J Pol & Hist 93 http://www.enrollingthepeople.com/tasmania/newman_tasmania_and_secret_ballot.pdf, accessed February 27, 2006 *1863 - ''HMS Orpheus'' sinks off the coast of Auckland, New Zealand, killing 189. *1882 - The last heavyweight boxing championship bare-knuckle fight takes place in Mississippi City, Mississippi. *1894 - The Cripple Creek miner's strike, led by the Western Federation of Miners, begins in Cripple Creek. *1898 - Émile Zola is brought to trial for libel for publishing J'Accuse. *1904 - A fire in Baltimore destroys over 1,500 buildings in 30 hours. *1914 - Charlie Chaplin first appears as "The Tramp", as his first film Kid Auto Races at Venice is released at Keystone Studios. *1935 - Birthday of Tottenham Hotspur legend Cliff Jones. *1944 - World War II: In Anzio, Italy German forces launch a counteroffensive. * 1944 - World War II: American Aircraft carrier strike on Truk. *1948 - Gen. Dwight D. Eisenhower resigned as Army chief of staff and was succeeded by Gen. Omar Bradley. *1962 - The United States Government bans all Cuban imports and exports. *1967 - A fire at a restaurant in Montgomery, Alabama kills 25 people. *1969 - The original Hetch Hetchy Moccasin Powerhouse is removed from service. *1971 - Women gain the right to vote in Switzerland. *1974 - Grenada becomes independent from the United Kingdom. *1976 - Future Hall of Famer Darryl Sittler of the Toronto Maple Leafs scores six goals and records four assists in an 11-4 victory over the Boston Bruins, setting a NHL record with 10 points in one game. *1979 - Pluto moves inside Neptune's orbit for the first time since either was known to science. * 1979 - The final session of Iranian National Consultative Assembly was held. *1984 - Space Shuttle program: STS-41-B Mission - Astronauts Bruce McCandless II and Robert L. Stewart make the first untethered space walk using the Manned Maneuvering Unit (MMU). *1986 - Twenty-eight years of one-family rule end in Haiti, when President Jean-Claude Duvalier flees the Caribbean nation. *1990 - Collapse of the Soviet Union: The Central Committee of the Soviet Communist Party agrees to give up its monopoly of power. *1991 - Haiti's first democratically-elected president, Jean-Bertrand Aristide, is sworn in. * 1991 - The IRA launched a mortar attack on 10 Downing Street during a cabinet meeting. *1992 - The Maastricht Treaty signed, it led to the creation of the European Union. *1995 - Ramzi Yousef, the mastermind of the 1993 World Trade Center bombing, was arrested in Islamabad. *1999 - Crown Prince Abdullah became the King of Jordan on the death of his father, King Hussein. *1999 - Indian cricketer Anil Kumble became the second person in the history of cricket to take all 10 wickets in a single inning of a test match. *2000 - Bahria University is established through the Presidential Ordinance No. V of 2000 of Government of Pakistan. Births *1102 - Empress Matilda, Princess of England and wife of Henry V of the Holy Roman Empire (d. 1169) *1478 - Sir Thomas More, English statesman, humanist, and author (d. 1535) *1612 - Thomas Killigrew, English dramatist (d. 1683) *1693 - Empress Anna of Russia (d. 1740) *1804 - John Deere, American manufacturer (Deere & Company) (d. 1886) *1812 - Charles Dickens, English novelist (d. 1870) *1842 - Alexandre Ribot, French statesman (d. 1923) *1867 - Laura Ingalls Wilder, American author (d. 1957) *1870 - Alfred Adler, Austrian psychologist (d. 1937) *1877 - Godfrey Harold Hardy, English mathematician (d. 1947) *1885 - Sinclair Lewis, American writer, Nobel Prize Laureate (d. 1951) * 1885 - Hugo Sperrle, German field marshal (d. 1953) *1887 - Eubie Blake, American musician and composer (d. 1983) *1889 - Harry Nyquist, important contributor to information theory (d. 1976) *1891 - Ann Little, American actress (d. 1984) *1895 - Anita Stewart, American film actress (d. 1961) *1898 - Dock Boggs, American musician (d. 1971) *1905 - Ulf von Euler, Swedish physiologist, Nobel Prize Laureate (d. 1983) * 1905 - Paul Nizan, French author (d. 1940) *1906 - Oleg Antonov, Soviet aircraft designer (d. 1984) * 1906 - Puyi, Emperor of China (d. 1967) *1907 - Yevgeniy Abalakov, Soviet mountaineer (d. 1948) *1908 - Buster Crabbe, American swimmer and actor (d. 1983) *1909 - Hélder Câmara, Roman catholic archbishop (d. 1999) *1914 - Ramón Mercader, Spanish assassin of Leon Trotsky (d. 1978) *1915 - Eddie Bracken, American actor (d. 2002) * 1915 - Teoctist, Ex-Patriarch of the Romanian Orthodox Church (d. 2007) *1918 - Markey Robinson, Northern Irish painter (d. 1999) *1920 - An Wang, Chinese-born computer pioneer (d. 1990) *1924 - Hattie Jacques, English actress (d. 1980) *1926 - Konstantin Feoktistov, cosmonaut *1927 - Juliette Greco, French singer and actor * 1927 - Vladimir Kuts, Russian runner (d. 1975) *1932 - Gay Talese, American author * 1932 - Al Worden, American astronaut *1933 - John Anderton, English footballer *1934 - Earl King, American musician (d. 2003) * 1934 - Eddie Fenech Adami, President of Malta * 1934 - King Curtis, American saxophonist (d. 1971) *1937 - Juan Pizarro, Major League Baseball pitcher *1938 - S. Ramachandran Pillai, Indian communist leader *1941 - Peter Foxhall, Australian evangelist *1943 - Gareth Hunt, English actor (d. 2007) *1945 - Gerald Davies, Welsh rugby player * 1945 - Pete Postlethwaite, English actor * 1945 - Ian Jack, Scottish journalist *1947 - Joe Shea, American journalist *1949 - Joe English, American drummer * 1949 - Paulo César Carpegiani, Brazilian footballer and coach *1951 - Benny Ayala, baseball player *1952 - Vasco Rossi, Italian singer *1953 - Dan Quisenberry, baseball player (d. 1998) *1954 - Dieter Bohlen German composer * 1954 - Brian Morton, Scottish writer *1955 - Rolf Benirschke, American football player * 1955 - Mario Coutinho, Brazilian physician * 1955 - Miguel Ferrer, American actor *1956 - Emo Philips, American comedian * 1956 - Mark St. John, American musician, former member of Kiss *1957 - Carney Lansford, American baseball player * 1957 - Richard Cook, British jazz writer (d. 2007) *1960 - James Spader, American actor *1962 - Garth Brooks, American singer * 1962 - Eddie Izzard, British actor and comedian * 1962 - David Bryan, American musician (Bon Jovi) *1965 - Jason Gedrick, American actor * 1965 - Chris Rock, American comedian and actor *1967 - Richie Burnett, Welsh darts player * 1967 - Cheung Man, Hong Kong actress *1968 - Peter Bondra, Ukrainian-born hockey player * 1968 - Sully Erna, American singer (Godsmack) *1969 - Yves Racine, Canadian ice hockey player *1972 - Alex Bassi, American race car driver * 1972 - Robyn Lively, American actress *1974 - Steve Nash, Canadian basketball player * 1974 - J Dilla, also known as Jay-Dee, American hip-hop producer (d. 2006) *1975 - Wes Borland, American guitarist (Limp Bizkit) * 1975 - Alexandre Daigle, National Hockey League player *1977 - Paul Comrie, Canadian ice hockey player *1978 - Ashton Kutcher, American actor * 1978 - Daniel Van Buyten, Belgian international footballer * 1978 - Endy Chávez, baseball player * 1978 - David Aebischer, National Hockey League goaltender *1979 - Cerina Vincent, American actress * 1979 - Jon Leicester, American baseball player *1980 - Dionne Quan, Chinese-American voice actress *1983 - Christian Klien, Austrian racing driver * 1983 - Teshome Getu, Ethiopian footballer * 1983 - Georgios Gougoulias, Greek footballer *1985 - Tina Majorino, American actress * 1985 - Clara Bryant, American actress *1986 - Deanna Casaluce, Canadian actress *1988 - Ai Kago, Japanese singer *1988 - Matthew Stafford, Georgia Bulldogs Quarterback *1989 - Louisa Lytton, British actress *1991 - Rachel Sibner, American actress *1992 - Maimi Yajima, Japanese singer *1993 - David Dorfman, American actor *1993 - Philip Wiegratz, German actor *1996 - Mai Hagiwara, Japanese singer Deaths * 999 - Boleslaus II of Bohemia *1045 - Emperor Go-Suzaku of Japan (b. 1009) *1317 - Robert, French founder of the House of Bourbon (b. 1256) *1560 - Bartolomeo Bandinelli, Italian sculptor (b. 1493) *1626 - William V (b. 1548) *1642 - William Bedell, English clergyman (b. 1571) *1652 - Gregorio Allegri, Italian composer (b. 1582) *1690 - William Morice, English royalist statesman *1693 - Paul Pellisson, French writer (b. 1624) *1736 - Stephen Gray, English astronomer and scientist (b. 1666) *1779 - William Boyce, English composer (b. 1711) *1799 - Qianlong, Emperor of China (b. 1711) *1801 - Daniel Chodowiecki, Polish painter (b. 1726) *1823 - Ann Radcliffe, English novelist (b. 1764) *1837 - King Gustav IV Adolf of Sweden (b. 1778) *1839 - Karl August Nicander, Swedish poet (b. 1799) *1871 - Heinrich Engelhard Steinweg, piano manufacturer (Steinway & Sons) (b. 1797) *1873 - Sheridan Le Fanu, Irish writer (b. 1814) *1878 - Pope Pius IX (b. 1792) *1897 - Galileo Ferraris, Italian physicist (b. 1847) *1919 - William Halford, American naval officer and Medal of Honor recipient (b. 1841) *1920 - Aleksandr Vasilevich Kolchak, Russian military commander (b. 1874) *1937 - Elihu Root, American statesman and diplomat, Nobel Prize Laureate (b. 1845) *1938 - Harvey Firestone, American manufacturer (b. 1868) *1939 - Boris Grigoriev, Russian painter (b. 1886) *1942 - Ivan Bilibin, Russian illustrator (b. 1876) *1944 - Lina Cavalieri, Italian soprano (b. 1874) *1959 - Guitar Slim, American blues guitarist (b. 1926) *1960 - Igor Kurchatov, Russian physicist (b. 1903) *1962 - Clara Nordström, German writer and translator (b. 1886) *1963 - Learco Guerra, Italian cyclist (b. 1902) *1964 - Sophoklis Venizelos, Greek politician, Prime Minister of Greece (b. 1894) *1968 - Nick Adams, American actor (b. 1931) *1979 - Josef Mengele, Nazi war criminal (b. 1911) *1980 - Secondo Campini, Italian jet pioneer (b. 1904) *1985 - Matt Monro, English singer (b. 1932) *1986 - Cheikh Anta Diop, Senegalese historian (b. 1923) *1990 - Jimmy Van Heusen, American songwriter (b. 1913) *1991 - Amos Yarkoni, legendary Israeli soldier (b. 1920) * 1991 - Jean-Paul Mousseau, Quebec painter, member of Les Automatistes (b. 1927) *1992 - Buzz Sawyer, wrestler (b. 1959) *1994 - Witold Lutosławski, Polish composer (b. 1913) * 1994 - Stephen Milligan, British journalist and politician (b. 1948) *1996 - Phillip Davidson, US Army general (b. 1915) *1998 - Lawrence Sanders, American author (b. 1920) *1999 - King Hussein of Jordan (b. 1935) * 1999 - José Silva, author of Silva Method and the Silva UltraMind ESP System (b. 1914) * 1999 - Bobby Troup, American musician and actor (b. 1918) *2000 - Big Pun, Puerto Rican-American rapper (b. 1971) * 2000 - Doug Henning, Canadian magician (b. 1947) *2001 - Dale Evans, American actress and singer (b. 1912) * 2001 - Anne Morrow Lindbergh, American author and aviator (b. 1906) *2002 - Elisa Bridges, American model (b. 1973) * 2002 - Jack Fairman, British racing driver (b. 1913) *2003 - Augusto Monterroso, Guatemalan author (b. 1921) * 2003 - John Reading, Mayor of Oakland, California (b. 1917) *2006 - Princess Hadice Hayriye Ayshe Dürrühsehvar (b. 1914) *2007 - Alan MacDiarmid, New Zealand chemist (b. 1927) * 2007 - Helen Duncan, New Zealand politician (b. 1941) Holidays and observances * Independence Day in Grenada (1974). * Sapporo Snow Festival in Sapporo, Japan (2005). * International Men's Day in Malta. Liturgical feasts *Saints Paul Miki and his 25 companians (d. Nagasaki, 1597) *Blessed Eugenia Smet (d. 1871) *February 7 Notes External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- February 07